The Apocalypse
by V3Yagami
Summary: Siapa yang tidak menginginkan masa depan yang indah?Apalagi ditambah teknologi yang semakin hari semakin canggih,mempermudah manusia untuk melakukan mun apa jadinya jika teknologi tersebut disalah gunakan oleh para oknum yang selalu saja merasa tidak puas oleh apa yang sudah ia dapat?Terlalu banyak korban yang ditumbalkan untuk penemuan yang masih menjadi misteri ini.


"Hah… Hah… Hah…"

Langkah itu terus berlari, berlari dan berlari sampai tidak ada lagi yang mengikutinya.

"Sial! Jalan buntu!" sosok laki-laki berambut raven menggerutu, mengelap keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Sasuke, ke sini!"

Sosok laki-laki yang tingginya melebihi si rambut raven itu menarik lengan Sasuke—nama yang ia panggil. Mereka melanjutkan langkah lari yang kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Nii-san… tembok itu!"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil dengan sebutan nii-san tersebut mengangguk, langkahnya makin dipercepat, begitu dia melihat ada pijakan, laki-laki itu menaikinya dan melompat sehingga kini dirinya berada di atas tembok, "Sasuke! Tanganmu!"

Laki-laki berambut raven yang bernama Sasuke mempercepat langkah larinya dan melompat lalu menggenggam lengan laki-laki berambut hitam panjang. Mereka berdua duduk terdiam dengan mengatur napas masing-masing, sampai kerumunan sosok aneh mendatangi tempat mereka dan kebingungan. Kedua sosok laki-laki itu menutup mulut dan hidung mereka masing-masing, sampai sekelompok makhluk aneh itu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Haahhh, hah… hah… hah… terima kasih, nii-san."

"Kau ini adikku, aku akan melindungimu, itu janjiku pada ayah dan ibu."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The apocalypse **_

_**Naruto Fanfiction**_

_**Genre : Adventure, Sci-fi, Mystery, Friendship, Drama, Angst**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Rated : M**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, Don't like don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Siapa yang tidak menginginkan masa depan yang indah? Apalagi ditambah dengan teknologi yang semakin hari semakin canggih, mempermudah manusia untuk melakukan sesuatu. Namun apa jadinya jika teknologi tersebut disalah gunakan oleh para oknum yang selalu saja merasa tidak puas oleh apa yang sudah ia dapat? Terlalu banyak korban yang ditumbalkan untuk penemuan yang masih menjadi misteri ini.

"Nii-san… lihat, ada mini market."

Dua sosok laki-laki yang dari tadi terus berjalan dengan arah yang tidak menentu, kini meng-istirahatkan diri mereka di sebuah mini market. Mereka memasuki mini market yang terlihat sangat sepi, jangankan penjaga kasir, pembeli pun tidak ada yang datang. Padahal mini market itu bisa dibilang yang paling ramai di kotanya.

"Sasuke, kau cari makanan yang bisa langsung dimakan, aku akan mengumpulkan minum untuk persediaan kita kedepannya."

"Hn."

Setelah menjawab dengan anggukan, Sasuke—nama anak muda berumur 17 tahun itu menelusuri lorong makanan kaleng cepat saji, ia mengumpulkannya dan memasukan ke dalam trolly. Lampu-lampu di setiap lorong terlihat rusak dan ada beberapa yang tidak berfungsi, beberapa benda berserakan di lantai.

"Kacau sekali…" gumamnya pelan.

Saat Sasuke sedang menuju lorong cemilan, kedua mata onyx-nya terbelalak melihat sosok manusia yang tergeletak di lantai, "N-Nii-san! Itachi-niisaaaaaan!"

Itachi—nama laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut panjang sebahu serta sosok kakak laki-laki dari Sasuke itu langsung berlari menuju lokasi sang adik. Dia melihat sosok manusia yang tergeletak di lantai itu. Perlahan, Itachi mendekati sosok itu dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya, "Hei…"

Sosok itu tidak merespon. Itachi mengeluarkan belati yang selalu ia simpan di belakang celananya dan mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh sosok itu sekali lagi, "Hei…"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Jangaaan! Jangan makan aku! Jangaaan!"

Sasuke dan Itachi terkejut ternyata orang itu masih hidup. Sosok laki-laki yang sekiranya sebaya dengan Sasuke, memiliki rambut kuning dengan tanda seperti kumis kucing di pipinya.

"Tidak! Jangan makan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan memakanmu! Aku manusia!" bentak Itachi sambil mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan anak itu untuk menenangkannya.

Laki-laki itu menatap takut pada Itachi dan Sasuke secara bergantian, namun setelah yakin mereka berdua adalah manusia, tangan Itachi dihempas dan sosok itu berdiri, "Jangan mengagetkan orang dong!"

"Kau yang mengagetkan orang! Kalau masih hidup, kenapa tergeletak di situ?!" sewot Sasuke.

"Terserah aku dong! Lagipula dengan tergelatak dan sesekali menahan naps itu akan menjauhi kita dari para mutan!"

Mendengar kata asing, membuat Itachi merespon, "Mutan?"

"Iya mutan, yang menyebabkan—"

_Kryuuuuk~_

…

Laki-laki pirang itu cengengesan, "Aha-haha-ha… aku lapar~"

Sasuke menatap jengkel pada pemuda yang baru saja hampir membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Itachi mengajak kedua laki-laki yang umurnya berada di bawah dia untuk makan bersama di lorong minuman, sambil menyantap makanan yang ada, Itachi mulai berbicara.

"Aku Itachi, dan ini adikku Sasuke."

"Salam kenal, aku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki? Kau anak dari perancang gaun pengantin yang terkenal itu, Uzumaki Kushina?" tebak Itachi.

"Ya, kau benar, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" kini Naruto bertanya balik.

Itachi terdiam berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Nama ibumu sering tertera di majalah fashion."

"Hei, bodoh," panggil Sasuke pada Naruto, "apa kau tahu yang terjadi di sini?"

"Kau ini menyebalkan ya," sewot Naruto menatap jengkel pada Sasuke, "ya, sedikit banyaknya aku tahu."

"Mereka… orang-orang itu, kenapa memakan kaum manusia?" tanya Itachi pada Naruto.

"Tidak selalu memakan, nii-san," ucap Sasuke, "ingat beberapa orang yang dibawa oleh mereka, mereka tidak memakan manusia itu… hanya menculiknya."

"Kalau itu aku belum tahu," jawab Naruto sambil membuka tutup minumannya, "yang jelas, makhluk-makhluk aneh itu berasal dari manusia seperti kita juga."

"Penyebabnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku kan bilang sedikit banyaknya tahu, bukan berarti semuanya aku tahu," jawab Naruto jengkel, "lagipula…" kini Naruto berdiri, dia memakai rompi orang ber-hoodie itu, "sepertinya Jepang sedang mengalami masalah yang sangat hebat."

"Apa kau sendiri di sini?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak, ayahku sedang keluar mencari bantuan juga menjemput ibuku," jawab Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, sebelum makhluk-makhluk itu mendatangi tempat ini," usul Sasuke.

"Jangan!" cegah Naruto, "disaat seperti ini, tempat yang paling aman adalah tempat ini, kau tahu makhluk itu selalu lapar, kalau mereka datang kemari, banyak daging mentah tersedia di ruang penyetokan daging."

"Mau sampai kapan kita di sini?!" protes Sasuke.

"Tunggu sampai ayahku datang, tidak akan lama," jawab Naruto, "ayolah, aku kesepian menunggunya seorang diri di sini."

"Kurasa apa yang dikatakannya itu benar, Sasuke," ujar Itachi, yang kini didapat tatapan sinis oleh adiknya, "kita juga tidak tahu seberapa bahaya-nya diluar sana."

Naruto tersenyum, karena dirinya adalah anak tunggal, mungkin alangkah nyamannya apabila saat ini bersama saudara kandung dan saling melindungi, "Nah, sekarang kita lihat dulu situasinya melalui ini," ujar Naruto menunjukkan tab mini pada mereka.

"Hebat, kau serba ada," puji Itachi.

"Nyehehehe, ini karena setiap malam aku bisa menonton acara dewasa sesukaku," ujarnya sambil menatap jahil pada Sasuke. Yang ditatap hanya membuang wajahnya dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Naruto mulai mencari siaran yang terhubung oleh internet.

"_Hari ini terjadi lagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, beberapa sosok makhluk aneh berkeliaran di tengah jalan pada siang hari, mereka kadang memakan manusia-manusia yang lewat, namun tidak jarang juga mereka hanya membawa manusia itu kabur, terutama yang berjenis kelamin perempuan. Diharapkan agar anda tidak keluar dari rumah di malam hari, sepertinya makhluk itu tidak bisa keluar di siang hari, apabila anda ingin mengungsi, disarankan untuk pergi pada siang hari."_

Ketiga laki-laki itu saling memandang.

"Sekarang baru jam empat subuh," ujar Itachi.

"Kita bisa keluar kalau matahari sudah terbit," ucap Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ayahmu sejak kapan perginya?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum masam, "Hehehe, tiga hari yang lalu."

"Dan sekarang belum datang? Kau menunggu selama itu?!" ujar Sasuke terkejut.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus bagaimana? Dia bilang tunggu di sini, aku tidak bisa pergi, kalau aku pergi dan tiba-tiba ayahku datang bersama ibu, bisa-bisa mereka panik," jawab Naruto dengan santai.

Itachi saling tatap dengan Sasuke, bagaimana mereka bisa tega meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di sini, Itachi yang tadinya ingin langsung pergi pun menjadi ragu, apabila posisi Sasuke ada pada Naruto… tidak, Itachi tidak boleh meninggalkan anak itu sendirian.

"Kami akan menemanimu," ucap Itachi.

"Nii-san…?"

"Kita tunggu setidaknya sampai dua hari lagi, kalau ayahmu belum datang juga, bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami?" tawar Itachi.

Naruto berpikir, menunggu selama tiga hari memang bukan waktu yang sebentar maupun lama. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kemana ayahnya pergi, katanya menjemput sang ibu, ibunya berada di daerah yang lumayan jauh dari sini, tapi seharusnya dalam waktu seharian saja mereka sudah bisa sampai lagi di mini market ini. Kalau sampai lusa ayahnya juga belum datang, Naruto memang harus merelakannya, bahwa ada dua kemungkinan… mati dimakan oleh makhluk aneh tersebut, atau…

"Baiklah!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat, "aku terima tawaranmu, Itachi nii-san."

"Jangan panggil dia dengan sebutan nii-san se-enaknya!" protes Sasuke.

"Kau berisik, mengganggu, hush…"

Itachi hanya terkekeh melihat pertengkaran kecil diantara Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka seperti saudara yang umurnya tidak jauh berbeda. Rasa-rasanya, waktu berjalan begitu cepat, hari sudah semakin akan terlihat cerahnya. Jangankan untuk tidur, memejamkan mata saja mereka tidak bisa tenang. Itachi masih menggenggam belati di belakang tubuhnya, Sasuke sendiri membawa anak panah tanpa busur untuk pertahanan diri.

"Hari sudah mulai pagi, apa yang akan kita lakukan jika mereka datang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ikuti aku," ucap Naruto dengan percaya diri. Dia berjalan dan tengkurap di lantai, "berpose seperti ini dan tahan napas kalian."

"KAU INI BODOH ATAU APA?!" sewot Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh, "Ini memang terlihat konyol, tapi percayalah, aku selamat karena berpose seperti ini."

"Ahaha-ha-ha, dari mana kau tahu teori ini?" tanya Itachi.

"Dari berita, sudah banyak yang tahu kok, hanya saja…" Naruto kembali duduk di lantai, "… jangan coba-coba untuk melukai mereka, itu percuma, ayahku pernah menebas kepala mereka, namun kepala itu bisa tumbuh lagi dengan sendirinya."

"Ayahmu itu… apa sih sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Nyehehehe, dia laki-laki paling kuat se-alam semesta," jawab Naruto dengan polos.

Saat mereka sedang menikmati percakapan ringan, terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Itachi langsung mengambil barisan paling depan. Melindungi Sasuke dan Naruto. Itu adalah prioritasnya sekarang. Itachi memicingkan matanya, memperjelas siapa yang datang, "Kalian tunggu di sini," bisik Itachi.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk, Itachi—yang umurnya berbeda dua tahun dari mereka kini berjalan melewati beberapa lorong dan melihat ke arah pintu masuk, ada sosok pria tua yang terlihat ketakutan. Itachi mempercepat langkah endapannya itu, berniat untuk menolong orang tua tersebut, sebelum langkahnya terhenti oleh sosok mengerikan yang muncul di depan pintu masuk. Sosok makhluk aneh, bertanduk di kening, bermata emas, berkulit silver, bertaring panjang dengan air liur yang terus mengalir. Kedua mata Itachi benar-benar dibuat melotot oleh apa yang kini ia pandang.

Makhluk itu memecahkan kaca mini market, menarik tubuh pria tua yang malang dan menyantapnya. Dia menarik paksa kepala pria tua itu dan dengan sangat mudah mengunyah kepala tersebut, lalu dilanjutkan memotong tangan kanannya, rasanya terlihat mudah seperti memotong tulang ayam. Itachi berusaha menahan mualnya saat melihat adegan menjijikan tersebut.

Makhlu itu sedang asik menikmati santapannya, Itachi mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kembali pada Sasuke dan Naruto, "Sasuke, Naruto," panggil Itachi pelan sambil berlari menuju mereka.

"Nii-san, ada apa di luar? Aku mendengar suara pecah," tanya Sasuke.

"Makhluk itu… aku melihat jelas ciri-ciri mereka, dan bagaimana cara mereka memakan manusia," jelas Itachi.

"Apa mereka besar?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, ukuran mereka tidak besar, bisa dibilang ukuran tubuh mereka sama seperti layaknya manusia dewasa, hanya saja ada tanduk yang tumbuh pada kening mereka," jawab Itachi.

_**Praaang!**_

Ketiga tubuh laki-laki itu menegang ketika mendengar suara pecahan lagi. Semakin lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berat semakin mendekat.

"Lakukan apa yang kulakukan!" bisik keras Naruto.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk, Itachi menggeletakkan dirinya di lantai, Sasuke menyenderkan dirinya seolah tidak bernyawa, sedangkan Naruto tengkurap. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, mereka menunggu makhluk itu datang, dan benar saja, kulit silver yang menyala menghampiri mereka. Langsung saja, mereka menahan napasnya masing-masing.

Makhluk itu mendekati Naruto dan menendang tubuh Naruto ke sembarang arah. Sulit rasanya perut di tendang namun napas diusahakan untuk tidak keluar. Lalu, langkah makhluk itu berjalan menuju tubuh Sasuke. Itachi melirik makhluk tersebut dengan panik, dirinya berdoa agar Sasuke dapat bertahan lama dalam penahanan napasnya. Terlihat makhluk itu sedang mengendus tubuh Sasuke, air liurnya berjatuhan di seragam sekolah milik Sasuke. Makhluk itu menghembuskan napasnya dengan kencang kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka.

"Phuaaaahh!"

"Hah… hah… hah… katanya makhluk itu tidak bisa keluar di siang hari!" sewot Sasuke sambil melepaskan gakuran miliknya.

"Akh… aku tidak tahu," jawab Naruto sambil menahan rasa nyeri pada perutnya, sepintas ia mengingat sosok ayahnya, "aku… tidak tahu…"

"Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu itu hidup dari napas?" tanya Itachi pada dirinya, "sebenarnya makhluk apa itu?"

"Air liurnya menjijikan! Aarrgghh!" gerutu Sasuke.

Itachi menoleh pada adiknya, juga pada Naruto yang kini terlihat cemas, "Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"…" Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Ayahku… apakah dia juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku barusan?"

"…"

"…"

Itachi saling tatap dengan Sasuke, tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Namun Itachi tahu satu hal, kini hanya dialah yang bisa diandalkan oleh kedua laki-laki muda ini.

"Naruto, aku akan pergi dari sini," ucap Itachi tiba-tiba, "sepertinya siang hari mereka tidak banyak, berbeda dengan malam hari. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Tapi… kita mau kemana, nii-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita coba ke tempat Madara-sensei, kau ingat dia?" jawab Itachi.

"Ah, dia… masuk akal, Madara-sensei salah satu ilmuan yang mahir."

Naruto terdiam lagi, dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Aku ikut," ujarnya tiba-tiba, "aku ikut dengan kalian."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto pergi ke lorong alat tulis dan mengambil spidol berwarna merah, ia menuliskan sesuatu di berbagai tempat. Di lantai, tembok, kaca, di mana saja di tempat yang terlihat dan dapat di baca, "Aku akan menuliskan ini, agar ketika ayahku datang, dia bisa menyusulku."

Itachi dan Sasuke tersenyum. Kini bertambah satu orang pada perjalanan mereka menuju orang yang sepertinya tahu penyebab dari semua kekacauan saat ini. Setelah Naruto selesai menuliskan sesuatu, Sasuke memberikan kepalan padanya, "Saat ini, kesampingkan dulu ketidaksukaanku padamu, kita harus kerja sama."

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada punggung tangan Sasuke, "Hehehehe, dasar Tsundere…"

"Nah. Sudah siap semua makanan dan minuman?" tanya Itachi.

"Siap!" jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"Ayo kita pergi."

Itachi, Naruto dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mini market yang kini dipenuhi oleh tulisan 'Ayah, aku pergi ke tempat Madara-sensei' juga tulisan 'Itachi dan Sasuke pernah ada di sini' bertebaran dimana-mana, lalu banyak lambang yang tidak dimengerti ditulis oleh Naruto disepanjang tembok mini market. Perjalanan mereka masih sangat panjang untuk menemui jawaban yang mereka inginkan, kali ini mereka bertiga harus saling melindungi satu sama lain.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>AN : iya... gue emang nakal, fict lain belom beres udah bikin fict baru, hehehehe... habis gimana dong, pengen banget ngetik fict Naruto lagi... ah selain itu...

ini fict aku yang mungkin agak beda dari yang lainnya, kalau dulu romance aku fokusin bgt, sekarang kurang begitu fokus untuk romancenya. pairing akan tetep ada, tapi ngga yang percintaan mulu kayak dulu hahahhaa, aku pengen mencoba sesuatu yang beda. mudah-mudahan aja bisa, aamin :D

ini baru perkenalan, dan yap! tokoh utamanya adalah Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto! entah kenapa lagi suka sama kombinasi mereka bertiga looohh, lagi suka bikin sasuke kesel kalau naruto udah ngaku2 itachi itu kakaknya hahahaha...

semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini ya...

XoXo

V3Yagami


End file.
